prettyfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Kurumi
Character Overview Rina Kurumi is a cute and smart high school girl who is watched over by Rando Masashi pretending to be her twin sister Yuna. Rina is a 18 year old girl who is often shy around others. At the beginning of the manga she is a freshman at Seika High, attending school but not really conversing with others. When Rando bumps into her on the street, she believes him to be Yuna Kurumi, her long lost sister. Rina's sister used to be best friends with her but an arguement with her parents leads her to run away from home. Rina blames herself for her disappearance. Not wanting her to be sad, Rando decides to pretend to be her twin sister and live with her in their home. Personality Rina is usually shy and doesn't like approaching others. She's also very trusting of her sister and tends to follow her around. Rina is an excellent student and often scores top marks in history and math. Her greatest fear is losing her sister again. Rina tends to see the good in people, even Rando whom she has a crush on. Relationships *Masashi Rando **Rina actually secretly liked Rando when everyone else saw him as a bully and a terror. She started to like him in May of the year Rando "died." Two kids were trying to free a puppy trapped in a storm drain. Rina is about to call the fire department when he sees Rando shoo the kids away. She is shocked to see Rando use his strength to smash apart the concrete around the drain and prys the drain out, saving the puppy. Even though Rando gets arrested for destroying public property, Rina knows that Rando was really trying to help the puppy and that Rando does have a soft side. Unfortunately, Rando dies before Rina can tell him her feelings. In last couple chapters of the manga, Rina tells Yuna that she is thinking of moving on from Rando, not knowing Yuna is actually Rando in disguise. When Rando gets his old face back he decides to publicly confess his love to Rina. Rina keeps her love for Rando alive, but makes Rando nervous when she tells her "sister" that she wants to see him in person again. *Yuna Kurumi **Rina has a deep personal relationship with her sister. When they were children they were very close to one another and played together all the time. Rina even wanted to have the same haircut as Yuna, inspiring Yuna to become a beautician. However, Yuna's wish to go to beauty school instead of Rina's high school was denied by their parents, causing her to run away from home. Rina blames herself for Yuna's departure and is overcome with joy when "Yuna" comes back to her, not realizing that she is really Rando. She loves Yuna with a deep sisterly bond that sometimes borders on the romantic. Rina's love of her sister is commented on by her friends as obsessive and by Natsuo as creepy. When the real Yuna returns to check on her sister Rina doesn't notice with the except of the fact that the real Yuna is much less shy around her sister and is willing to hug her and bath with her. Rina is very insistent that her sister remain with her, and cannot bear the idea of being separated from her again. *Midori, Yukie, and Keiko **Rina is treated as the nice girl of her group of friends. Rina enjoys hanging out with them, and goes on outings with them along with Yuna. *Natsuo Kobayashi **Rina treats Natsuo as a good friend of Yuna's. Rina does get jealous of how close Natsuo is to her sister Yuna. *Miwa Masuko **Rina is close to her cousin Masuko, and keeps her up to date on what Yuna is struggling with at school. Trivia *Rina, while enthusiastic about cooking, is really bad at it. She has the nasty habit of putting the wrong ingredients together and of adding energy drinks and healthy nutrients into the food she makes, much to Rando's horror. *Rina is somewhat naive when it comes to the fake Yuna and consistently fails to notice her slip-ups. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters